


The Surprise

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Dean's been hiding something from the twins.





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/gifts).



“Ow fuck!” Dean pulls his hand free of the engine and glares at the blood oozing from the fresh cut on the knuckle of his middle finger.  It looks extra bright against the grease smearing his skin.

His glare shifts to the car he’s working on.  The damn thing has bitten him a few times, and in his head he’s started referring to the old Plymouth as Christine.  

“You okay?” Bobby asks from the open door to the shop’s main office.  

Dean straightens from under the car’s hood and pulls a rag from his back pocket, but realizes using it to clean the cut wouldn’t do much good since it’s filthy.  So he tucks it back in his pocket and heads for the sink at the back of the shop and turns on the water.  Bobby joins him as he starts scrubbing his skin with soap that makes the cut on his knuckle sting.

If it stings, the germs are dying, right?

He doesn’t look up from his hands when he speaks.  “What’s up, Bobby?  Did you need me for something?”  Because there’s enough noise in both the shop and the office that Bobby wouldn’t have heard him cussing over a cut finger, so he must have been there to witness it.

Sure enough, Bobby holds up a thick white envelope.  “You got mail.”

Dean freezes and eyes the envelope.  “Oh.  Uh... leave it there.” He gestures to the counter next to the sink with his chin.  “I’ll look at it when I’m done with Christine.”

Bobby gives him a skeptical look.  The envelope is unremarkable, but Bobby would have seen the return address, which means he knows at least part of Dean’s secret.  But at least Bobby doesn’t prod him for more information.  He drops the envelope on the counter, and pats Dean on the shoulder.  The gesture is accompanied by a kind look, and then Bobby leaves him alone.

Very deliberately, Dean finishes washing his hands, and takes a close look at the cut.  It’s still slowly oozing blood but it doesn’t look like it needs stitches, so he grabs a clean rag and wraps it around the wound.  Finally he lets his eyes fall on the envelope. 

It was pristine white until Bobby smudged it with his fingerprints.  Even working in the office it’s impossible to keep grease-free hands.

He wants to tear the envelope open and find out what it says right away, but his stomach twists with anxiety and he’s afraid to even touch it.  The letter inside it is going to change his life, one way or another.  He’s not sure he’s ready.  Once he reads it, he’s going to have to talk to Jimmy and Castiel about it, and they might not be happy with him for not telling them about it in advance. 

It’s shitty to spring something like this on them.  Especially since his life isn’t the only one that might change because of the contents of that envelope.

So he procrastinates as long as he can, finishing work on Christine, then hanging around the shop a little longer doing paperwork that he usually leaves for Bobby.  At least until Bobby chases him out.  He’s tempted to take a longer route home, but he’s not a complete coward so he drives to the house he’s shared with his husbands.

But he goes the speed limit, and not a mile over.

Castiel’s truck is parked next to Jimmy’s Continental in the driveway, and for once Dean isn’t irritated that they’re blocking him from getting into the garage.  He’s far too engrossed in talking himself out of a mild panic attack.  He pulls up at the curb, and drags his feet on his way into the house.

The envelope is a thick bulge in his back pocket, unopened.

When he opens the door he’s engulfed in the scent of Jimmy’s curry, and the guitar riffs of Metallica’s Black Album.  Castiel’s ruffled dark hair is visible over the back of the couch, and when he hears the door he sits up straight and grins.

“Dean, welcome home!” Castiel bounds up from the couch and into Dean’s arms.  He’s still in his scrubs, so he must not have been home too long.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean nuzzles the curls behind Castiel’s ear and holds him close.  The heat and strength of his husband doesn’t ease his tension as it usually does, because his mind keeps going through all the different ways Castiel might react to the news.

Their greeting alerts Jimmy to Dean’s arrival, and Jimmy appears from the kitchen.  He’s wearing a Kiss the Cook apron that Dean bought him as a joke when they first started living together, and his face is flushed from working over the hot stove.  Castiel releases Dean and steps aside so that Jimmy can have his turn.

“Jimmy,” Dean says on a sigh.  He leans into his other husband and inhales the spices lingering on his skin and hair.

He’s only legally married to Castiel, but the matching rings on their fingers and the devotion they all have for each other transcend a sheet of paper with a fancy stamp and a judge’s signature.  Besides, even if poly marriages were legal, the twins wouldn’t be allowed to marry each other.  So they made their own marriage, and the years they’ve been together have been some of the happiest of Dean’s life.

He just hopes the news hiding inside the envelope in his pocket doesn’t mess it up.

“You’re just in time,” Jimmy says when he steps back.  His hands still rest on Dean’s waist, and personal space be damned.  Both twins crowd him, something that took him time to get used to, but now he loves because too much space usually means someone’s upset about something.  “Dinner’s ready.  Come help me set the table.”

The three of them work together to set the table and set out the rice and fried veggies and curry chicken.  Normally Dean would dig right in to the mouth watering meal, but his stomach is still twisting with worry.  He doesn’t quite pick at his food, but he shows slightly better manners than usual. 

The brothers notice, both of them looking at him curiously, but neither says anything.  Not at first anyway.  It’s not until Dean declines seconds that Jimmy finally crosses his arms on the table and leans forward to catch Dean’s gaze.

“Okay, what’s up with you?” he demands in a tone that says he doesn’t expect any bullshit.  “You’ve been quiet, and you act like you don’t love my cooking, and if you tell me that I added too much paprika, my feelings are going to totally be hurt.”

Castiel joins in on the inquisition, but his voice is gentle, as is the hand he rubs over Dean’s knee under the table.  “Did something happen at work?”

Dean sucks in a deep breath, and let’s it out in a sigh.  “Sort of.”  He hasn’t opened the envelope yet, but work is where he received it, so he’s not exactly lying even though he hasn’t opened it yet.

They watch him silently, their eyes expectant.  Shit.

“Dean?” Castiel prompts when he remains silent.

Because he’s an asshole, he says the first thing that comes to mind.  “I’m pregnant.”

So is the silence in the room as they stare at him in confusion, their heads tilted at the exact same angle, which makes him grin.

“Um, Dean.  Sweetheart.” Jimmy reaches across the table and rests his hand over Dean’s.  “You’re very pretty in panties, but you know you’re a man right?  You’re not equipped for pregnancy.”

“Unless you’ve been keeping something from us,” Castiel adds.

The laugh building up in Dean’s chest collapses, and his shoulders sink.  He pulls his hand free of Jimmy’s and reaches into his pocket for the envelope, dropping it on the table between the plates and serving dishes.  It’s crumpled from being folded in his pocket, and has even more greasy fingerprints smeared across it.

But the KU logo is clearly visible through the grimy fingerprints.

Identical pairs of blue eyes go wide, but Castiel is the first to reach for the envelope first.  He turns it over in his hands, and looks up at Dean when he sees that it’s still sealed.  “You applied for college?”

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jimmy asks.

Dean squirms in his chair.  “I didn’t want to get my hopes up.  And if I get in, I’ll have to cut down my hours at the shop and I don’t want to make things harder on you guys, so I’m not sure I’ll even-“

“Oh yes you fucking will,” Castiel growls.  He holds the unopened envelope to Dean.  “I think I can speak for both of us when I say that you’re an idiot if you don’t think we’ll support you through this.”

“What he said,” Jimmy adds.

Heat suffuses Dean’s cheeks under their reproachful glares.  Even though he’s only a year younger than them, he feels like he’s being scolded by older brothers.  Which should probably be weird since the three of them fuck each other almost daily, but since that also includes them fucking each other, it’s not nearly as weird to him as anyone else might find it.

Sheepishly he accepts the envelope and stares down at the KU logo.  He can feel the weight of his husbands’ stares, but they remain silent and let him go at his own pace.  Which is one of the things he loves about them.  And they’re right that he was being stupid by worrying about their reaction. 

So he takes the plunge, and rips the envelope open.  Inside is a fat bundle of paper, which he assumes is a good sign, but he holds his breath until he reads the cover letter.  As the news sinks in, a grin spreads across his face.

“Well?” Castiel demands when he doesn’t say anything.

Dean’s laugh is shaky with the threat of tears, but they’re from happiness and relief.  He passes the letter to Castiel, who brightens almost as soon as his eyes fall on the words on the page.  “Well,” he says, when Castiel passes the letter on to Jimmy.  “I guess I’d better talk to Bobby about those shorter hours.

The legs of two chairs scrape across the floor, and then Dean is at the bottom of a pile of Novaks.  They’re laughing and congratulating him, and promising to give him all the support he needs, and Dean thinks not for the first time, that he’s a very lucky bastard to have them in his life.


End file.
